


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by MurphysLaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's wearing a skirt and Monty isn't reacting right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

 

The first thing Monty said when he opened the door for his best friend turned partner was "Where did you get the skirt from?"

Jasper, pouting, marched in. The skirt was short, faded and had a string of holes up on side. It was too small for Jaspers lanky frame, and came to a rest over three quarters up there thighs, exposing their pale, thin legs. They looked even whiter against the black of the skirt. Add their old combat boots and they looked very old-Earth punk.

"Don't you think it looks good?" They asked, voice faux-sad. Rolling his eyes, Monty turned around and flopped down on his hard Ark stationed bed. Jasper sat down more gracefully next to him, and Monty was sure that was never going to be said again. They folded their legs.

"You don't have enough clothes rations," pointed out Monty, not allowing his partner to distract him. Jasper covered their arms over their (flat) chest.

"Miller said I looked cute."

Disapprovingly Monty shook his head. Only Jasper could answer a  question like that _and_ make him feel jealous. "You have to stop letting that boy steal things for you." He sounded like a disapproving mother, and his partner spotted it like a junkie notices a morphine trolley.

They grinned. "Jealous? Don't worry: he's gay."

Monty rolled his eyes to the Earth. Like he didn't know, they didn't come much gayer than Miller.

"So you've decided to embrace your inner women full time?" Monty joked. Jasper threw a pillow from the bed at their boyfriends head. It bounced off harmlessly and landed on the cold grey floor.

"Nope. Just some of the time. And you still haven't told me how good I look." To illustrate their point, they stretched out their long legs. Monty couldn't help admitting they looked good- of course he wasn't going to say that to Jas. Well, at least not yet.

Wait... "Dude, did you _shave_?" Monty asked, incredulous.

"I've been known to!" defended Jasper. Monty snorted. "Well, I'll soon be known to!"

"Dumbass," grinned Monty. He reached over and grabbed Jaspers hand, interlocking their hands. "Now do you want to get blazed and make out?"

Jasper stuck their bottom lip out. "You haven't told me I look pretty yet."

Monty leant over, bringing their lips softly together gently. "You look smokin'."

Jasper smiled, proud of themself. "Ok, _now_ we can get blazed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Pretty sure I got the pronouns right all the way through but I'm pretty bad at proof reading.


End file.
